


A New Tree

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [9]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hulk Fam Christmas! At least, the ladies (and not counting Marlo). Carmilla always instigates these things and now, finally, the other three have put a stop to it. At least, until she gets down and plots her revenge. 's a little extreme, but it's a crack fic, so. </p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hulk Fam Christmas! At least, the ladies (and not counting Marlo). Carmilla always instigates these things and now, finally, the other three have put a stop to it. At least, until she gets down and plots her revenge. 's a little extreme, but it's a crack fic, so. 

 "Hey, Aunt Jen, why don't _you_ be the Christmas tree?"

Carmilla and Lyra are decorating the Christmas tree with their aunt, Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk. It's a nice, fun experience. Skaar would be here to help but h e said something about their being too many girls and then went to go hang out with a girl he met.

"I'm not going to be the _tree_ , Carmilla."

"I just think --"

"Stop thinking then."

"I think it'd be funny," Lyra says.

"Why don't you do it then?" Jen asks.

Lyra shakes her head. "It's embarrassing as a human being."

"What is that--"

The doorbell rings and for a moment, all three entertain the notion that it could be Skaar. It turns out to be Betty Ross and, though a bit disappointed, their excitement at her appearance is damn near tangible.

"Glad you came," Jen says, welcoming Betty inside. "How are you?"

"Alright," Betty says, taking off her coat, "I brought some gifts. Hey, are you guys decorating the tree?"

"Yeah," Carmilla answers. "Come join us, dude."

Betty smiles and walks over. "I think I will," she says, but first she stops in front of the tree and bends over to leave the presents by the base of the tree.

Jen smirks, Lyra doesn't see, and Carmilla gets an idea. Several inches of Betty's maroon panties are visible above her brown jeans. 

Before Betty can even pick her head up, Carmilla's upon her waistband, yanking them up high with a devilish grin. 

"Wedgie!" Carmilla shouts. 

Lyra finally looks over and she grins; it's funny. Jen's a bit more sympathetic, but she can't erase the smile from her face.

Carmilla keeps pulling and pulling, making the underwear go far over her back.

"Hey, stop it!" Betty demands, finally getting upright, but her underwear follows her up to, up to her neck. "Stop it now!"

"Or what, Betts? This is what you get for wearing such huge panties."

Jen leans over to Lyra, "Should we do something?"

Lyra shakes her head. "I'm not getting involved."

While she lets it go on a little bit longer, Jen figures to save Betty before she gets an atomic wedgie; that's not what she came over here for. Jen reaches into Carmilla's spandex workout shorts and pulls out her pink and yellow panty briefs, yanking back with enough strength to pull Carmilla off Betty's underwear.

"That's enough," she says. "We're doing decorations, not middle school pranks."

Betty groans and stuffs her panties (mostly) back in her jeans, thankful for the reprieve. She turns her head to look sharply at Carmilla. "That was _rude._ "

Lyra speaks up, making all three women look at her. "That's Carmilla for you."

The momentary distraction Lyra gives allows Carmilla to tap Jen's arm, deadening it with her stinger, and escape her grip.  

"Revenge wedgie," Carmilla says, going behind Jen and pulling up on her purple panties, "Get ready for an atomic, Aunt Jen."

Speaking of revenge, Betty goes after Carmilla. Sensing her sister's in trouble, but more concerned over not getting Betty back for the Almodovar betrayal, Lyra goes after her, gripping her stretched out undies before she can get back.

Lyra pulls her away and lifts Betty off the ground. "You shouldn't have wedgied me when we were watching movies."

Carmilla can't lift Jen by her underwear, needing more of a vertical base to even think of that, but she ups her pull, making Jen yelp.

"Let me go, Carmilla! When I get my arm strength back, you're in for it!"

Similarly, Betty demands (though far less effectual), "Lyra! Put me dow -- ow! Put me down!"

However, in a few minutes, things have changed. Where Lyra gives Betty an atomic wedgie, blinding her with a maroon mask over her eyes, Carmilla is pushed off by Jen's now regained strength. Quickly ducking away, Carmilla hides behind Lyra.

"Get over here, Carm. You're only making it worse," Jen warns. She moves Betty (who's wandering around trying to find her footing) and, accidentally, knocks down Lyra in pursuit of Carmilla.

"Hey, c'mon. I was just havin' fun!"

Lyra regains her footing and, not really incensed by being pushed down but more seeing her opportunity, she lifts Jen off her feet by her panties with most of her strength.

"Hulk wedgie!" she announces and Jen's eyes go wide from the pull. "I'm sorry, Aunt Jen, but I had to. This was for that quip you made when we were sparring."

"I make a lot of quips! They're to make sure you keep a clear head!"

She bounces Jen once. "I know but I can still be mad about it. If I let you down, will you try to get me back?"

" _Yeah, probably!_ "

Betty manages to remove her panties from her face and moves behind Lyra, pulling her frilly white panties out of her sweatpants. "Two can play at this revenge thing, Lyra."

Lyra squirms under the pressure her butt is now experiencing, but she manages to keep Jen airborne. Putting her down would be panty suicide. Right now, there's just Betty's pulling.

For a minute, the three continue yanking each other's underwear in this wedgie line until they hear snickering. All three turn to face Carmilla, who goes quiet as a mouse.  

"Uh, hi," she says quietly, waving weakly.

Lyra puts Jen down and Betty lets go of her underwear. They gather around Carmilla, the one who _started_ this panty-pulling fight, revenge in mind.

<==>

"Star goes on top, right?" Lyra asks.

"Yep, sweetie," Jen answers and Lyra finishes the decoration.

Betty comes back with some tea she prepared. She hands a cup to Lyra and then to Jen before going back for her own. She'd get one for Carmilla, but she's otherwise occupied.

See, while they'll go back to the real tree in a while, they're testing out another, green-haired alternative.  

It was Lyra's idea, thinking back to a wedgie Carmilla gave her. She put rope through both the front and back of Carmilla's shorts and pulled it tight over the ceiling fan and taped it to a leg of the bolted down table in the center of the room (so put because Carmilla and Lyra kept knocking it over during their fights). This had the effect of pulling Carmilla into the air. Meanwhile, Jen decided to give her an atomic, placing her pink panties over her face to keep Carmilla from yelling obscenities (she still did, but it was muffled), and Betty decided to use her as the Christmas tree, draping lights all around her.

It _was_ a bit mean-spirited, but when the three women think back to Carmilla's wedgie crimes against them...

Like that time she duct-taped Betty's panties to a knob on her headboard and kept trying to pulling her off the bed for twenty minutes before the underwear finally shredded. Betty could barely stand after that and Carmilla ruined her favorite panties.

Or that time Lyra was getting dressed and Carmilla paralyzed and duct taped her to a wall with an atomic wedgie before she could even get her pants on. Lyra was up there for four hours before Jen came home and get her down, _and_ she missed her (very pretty) date.

Or that time Jen was taking a nap at her office and Carmilla pulled her underwear over a chair and glued it there. It annoyed her more than it hurt but you try providing legal counsel and hiding an embarrassing wedgie.

And, when thinking back on all that, they figure this is just payback.


End file.
